Te BusqueI'll Find You
by joeGRL4life14
Summary: When someone you love leaves you, you think you'll be ok but for the truth, your not. That's how I feel. Shane I'll find you I promise!
1. intro

_**Te Busque**_

_**I'll find you**_

_**What happens when you love someone and they leave you without telling you? That happen to me, Shane was my best friend and my boyfriend . We had good memoirs but he found out that I lied to him and now he's gone. Shane if you hear me, come back plz!! Mitchie I promsie you, will be together soon!!  
**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mitchie!! Catlin is on the phone.!"

"All right!"

The second I reached for the house phone, Shane was calling me from my window. I picked up the house phone and talked to Catlin.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Come with Shane to my party."

"Ok. Bye."

Then, I go over to the window and told Shane to wait for me to change.

I closed my door and got changed. Going throw my closet, I found the perfect outfit. A put on a striped lacy Cami with a sweater and purple skinny jeans.

_AN: Go to my page to see the outfit!!_

My mom was cooking our dinner and when ever she cooks, she put's on music form the 90's or something and she had material girls, so I put on my i-pod as fast as I could. The song that was playing was mouth shout by the veronicas. I was dancing and having a good time forgetting that Shane was looking at me. Shane was in my tree next to my window smiling at me.

" Mitchie, can we go now?"

"Huh. O Yea sure."

"My mom is coming get down!!" Mithcie says to Shane in a hurry.

Before I left my room, my mom came in my room when I had one leg outside the window.

"Mitchie can you come help WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!"

"Um, going to a party at Catlin's. It's not that long, it ends at 12."

"Fine. You can go and tell Shane to go through the front door for now on."

I got my body out of my window and drooped my purse on the floor and then got in my tree.

"You look nice Mitchie."

"Thanks. Now,. Catch me."

Shane held me the bridle way. My neighborhood was starring at us.

"Shane, people think you are my boyfriend by the way your holding me."

"Well, if people think that, then you should give me a kiss."

"Fine."

"But, what really."

"Ya."

The second I got to his lips my mom put on sprinkles on.

"That's a sign that my mom wants us to leave and not to kiss when she's watching."

* * *

When we got to the party, everyone was starring at me and Shane because we usually arrive at different times.

Shane wanted to show me something so, we went to Catlin's deck.

"Mitchie, I got you something."

Shane took out a little blue box from Tiffany's. It was a locket in a shape in a heart.

"OMG! That's so pretty. What dose it say?"

"It says.."

Then all of a sudden you hear a gun shot from the other room.

"NO ONE MOVE!!"

"SHANE."

Give me reviews and I'll write the second one.


	3. Chapter 2

"_OMG! That's so pretty. What dose it say?"_

"_It says.."_

_Then all of a sudden you hear a gun shot from the other room._

"_NO ONE MOVE!!"_

**NOW LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!**

"Where is Shane and Mitchie?"

"Why do care where they are." says Catlin in the meanest voice the she ever talked in.

Then the person who had the gun shot at Catlin's feet and missed thankful. No one knew who the person was, but me and Shane knew them from vocal classes.

"What do you want Mr. Brown? Did I just say that."

I was so scared I was talking crazy. I was holding on to Shane so hard and he was holding on to me too.

"You two, come here. NOW!!"

Shaking and a tear rolled down my eyes.

"Shane let go of her and come with me."

"NO! YOU CAN HURT ME BUT, YOU CAN'T HURT MITCHIE OR ALL OF MY FRIEND'S THAT LIKE ME AS A PERSON AND NOT A CLEBARTIY."

"Mitchie go to Catlin."

"No! I'm staying with Shane. I want to stay here with Him."

"Go. I wont get hurt, I promise."

I went to Catlin and hugged her hard and she did the same thing. Mr. Brown was fighting with Shane and I couldn't watch it any more so I was crying running to the door.

"Mitchie, let me walk you home."

"Shane stop. Don't make me shoot you."

"Common! You won't shoot me. Let's go Mitchie."

Before he got to me Mr. Brown let his gun off and Shane got shoot in the back and it was all happening so fast. I didn't know what to do. All I wanted to think is all the stuff that me and Shane did together.

_Mitchie's Flashback:_

_A/N: This is only the stuff that Shane said to her in the movie or what I want to make up!_

"_Well, looks my search is over."_

" _Your lying all summer!!_

_I thought you were different, But your just like everybody else. You wanna be friends with Shane Gray not me!!"_

"_Hungry much?"_

"_Your the voice I her inside my head, the reason I'm singing, I gotta find you."_

"_Why don't we get in to one of these things and I'll tell you."_

" _I love you too."_

" _I won't get hurt. I promise."_

"_I don't know. You seem different."_

"_Good different."_

" _Wow. You really no how to make a guy feel better."_

" _I heard this girl singing and I sorta reminded me of the music I liked."_

_End flashback_

"SHANE!"

I feel on my knees hugging him. All his blood was on me but I didn't care. All I wanted is for him to be alive and not leave me.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!! HE'S YOUR NIFUE!!"

I cried and screamed at Mr. Brown. All he did was look at Shane and shock his head.

"Catlin call the police please."

I cried and cried till the police came in. They took Mr. Brown for killing. They took Shane, but I couldn't let go of him. I went with him to the hospitable but I still didn't let go. They finally told me to let go and I went to waiting room. Thinking why this happened to me. Why Shane? Why must he bad things happen to my friends?

Why is the question that is in my head now and that's all I hear.

Nate, Jason, Carlin, Tess, Lola, Peggy, Ella, Sanders, Andrew and Barron came rushing throw the doors. I ran to Nate and hugged him. I just cried more and more in to him.

" Mitchie, it's ok. It wasn't because of you."

He's hand was rubbing agents my back. I let go and went to Jason and seat on his lap and put my head on his shoulder.

" You know Mitchie, this _**IS**_ because of you. If you let Shane go with his uncle then we would be at a party having fun." Tess ended with a evil smile on her face.

"Tess right now we don't need your freshness. We all aren't in a good mood."

In my mind I was going Go Jason go Jason.

The doctor came.

" Who is responsible for Shane Gray?"

I jumped off Jason and ran to the doctor.

" I'm his girlfriend, those two are his band members and the rest are friends."

"If you wish you can go see him now. I'll talk to you guys after."

I ran to Shane's room and slammed the door behind me. I heat Jason's nose be accident.

"OW!!"

"Shane. I know you can't hear me but, I want you to know that I love you and you should've went with your uncle. I f you haven't have meet me, then you would be alive now."

I could feel the tires come down my cheek. I reached for his hand and held it tight.

"Please don't leave me Shane. You have ever right to be mad at me. But, I still love you."

" I can't hate you, I love you to much."

**A real cliffhanger, no. Give me reviews and I'll do chapter 3!**

**PeaceLoveForever Angie!**


End file.
